A life time love
by reooo
Summary: set six months after blue bird .. jane and lisbon live happily when some thing happens and turn their life up side down .. i am bad at summaries .. warning : characters death ...reviews appreciated .


**_English isnot my first language so sorry for any mistakes ._**

**_Disclaimer : i don't own any thing ._**

_jane was showing off as usual explaining to every body how the killer got himself in that trap and how smart he was and didn't notice the sudden move of the killer until a hard wooden object hit him in the side of his head , all he could feel was a lot of pain and the soft voice of lisbon calling his name before every thing went black ._

_he woke up a few hours later in the hospital to find Teresa by his side sitting in one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs ._

'_hey welcome back ..sleeping beauty ' she says with a smile and the pain in his head make him wince ._

_she frowns at the sound he makes and groan ' I hope that teach you a lesson ..you get in the way of angry criminals ..you get hurt ' , he hates himself for making her so worried and takes her hand ' I am sorry Teresa ' he give her his best puppy look and he knows he is forgiven ._

' _I love you 'she tells him desperately and he knows that she is angry at herself for forgiving him so easily and he wish he could take away all of her worries and fear and take her some place so far away where no harm can reach her ._

_he smiles at her ' I love you too ' he say , then give her a devilish smile ' and I will love you more if you get me out of here now ..let's just go home '._

_she giggle at his attempt and node ' we will get out soon , the doctor said that you just need some more tests and then we will go '._

…_.._

_he receives the call on the crime scene , the doctor 's clinic set an appointment for him to talk about his results ._

_he doesn't want to worry Teresa so he goes on his own ._

' _Patrick I am sorry to tell you that but you have a brain tumor 'the old doctor says with so much sorrow and Patrick takes a moment to understand the words then nod , he knew he had been having those terrible headaches for some time but he thought it was just because he thought too much and he did good job blocking them ._

_the doctor had more to say ' it can't be removed or treated at this point ..i am sorry 'he says and jane clear his throat and force him self to talk 'how much time do I have left ?' he asked and the doctor frowned ' we cant be sure mr Jane but probably three to five weeks '._

_he swallowed the news and gave the doctor his bravest face ' what will happen ..i mean when the time comes , what should I expect '?' , he felt as if he wasn't even talking in his own voice and his brain was asking the questions automatically and he decided to analyze the answers later ._

' _well. you will feel weaker , you will need to sleep more , and the headaches might get worse but we can give you strong pain killers that would make you comfortable enough '.jane just nodded he didn't really have much to say ._

_the doctor went on ' but mr jane , its your choice now ,you could be admitted to the hospital or you could stay home if you had some one qualified to ..'._

_jane cut off his words ' no , I want to be admitted to the hospital '.he said and the doctor nodded ' we will prepare every thing and you can come tomorrow ' ._

_jane thanked the doctor and left the place , he didn't like hospitals but he would do that for Teresa .. he wouldn't want her to carry such a heavy burden to take care of him all this time and when the time came ..he didn't want her to be alone , he kept thinking about her as he walked through the streets on the way to their home ._

_he didn't know what to tell her or how to tell her ..he wished he knew that six months earlier before he told her how he felt , she could have been with a good man that would love her and offer her life ..and life was some thing he couldn't offer her any more ._

_he despised himself for breaking his promise to her again , he promised her not to leave her again but he couldn't do that now , he was going to leave her but for ever this time ._

_he tried hard not to cry or break down , they had no choice and he would have to tell her some how and he should have to look his best , he couldn't even start to think of the effect the news will have on her ._

…

_she was lying on the couch that he bought her , reading a drama when he entered , she gave him a smile and pulled her legs so she would give him space to sit ._

_he looked into her face and eyes and suddenly it all crushed him again , he's dying , he didn't have much more time with her and the future he wanted them to live he wouldn't even be part of it , he had no future ._

_he suddenly felt like choking and couldn't hold back the tears and Teresa straightened herself horrified by his look , she put her arms around him immediately and he held so tightly that she couldn't breathe ._

_she pulled away just a little to see his face ' what's wrong Patrick , where have you been ?' she asked and he pulled away turning his head to the other side wiping the tears with his hand ashamed of himself , he said he would be stronger for her but he couldn't ..instead he was breaking down ._

_she reached for his face and turned it so he would look her in the eyes and cleared her throat ' please tell me 'she begged and he could see tears forming in her eyes , she had such a beautiful heart ._

_he cleared his throat and calmed him self with a deep breath ' I went to see the doctor tonight …'_

…_._

_lisbon knelt on her knees in the hospital's chapel whining , she couldn't stop her tears , it was three weeks ago when jane told her about his illness and it was when her world crumbed , it was a long night and they spent it in each other arms crying and whispering hopeful love words that they both knew weren't true ..it was the end ._

_she refused to leave him and took leave from the job despite his protests ,they had had a lot of visits from the team and she appreciated their friendship and help f much ._

_she tried all the time to hold herself and pretend that he wasn't dying and made him smile as much as she could , she knew he was giving her his brave face since he hadn't cried one tear after that night in her house , since then he had put on his mask back on and she was the only one who knew what was behind it ._

_she cried and cried until there were no tears left any more ' omg, why ? that's not fair ' she prayed for a longer time with him , for strength and for his soul ._

_she couldn't believe that life was so unfair to take him away from her after every thing they have both suffered from and just after she finally knew how was it like to be loved by him , it was death sentence to her too ._

…_.._

_A week later she was in his arms in his hospital bed , he had asked her to join him some time at the night and she carefully did trying to avoid all the wires attached to him ._

_she woke up to a lot of noise and a nurse taking her hand and pulling her away from the bed , his heart stopped and they were trying to get him back , she watched it all stunned her eyes fixed on the heart monitor , she begged the flat line to change to see some move but it didn't ._

' _time of death 4 am ..' that was the last thing she heard before the world's lights dimmed and she fell to the ground unconscious ._

…

' _good morning ..you look lovely , teresa ' he said and she smiled and when he leaned over to kiss her she closed her eyes and for a moment she could swear that he was real when she opened her eyes and he was gone again she huffed , not the first time.. but she smiled nevertheless and rubbed her swollen seven months pregnant belly 'he loves you too baby ' she said to her unborn child ._

…_._

_she had prayed for strength and that was what god had given her , she remembered her feelings how close she was to giving up live after he left her when she knew she was given what gave her the hope she lost and the love she was deprived from ._

_her baby gave her what she had needed ' a reason to live for ' ._

_she admired her two year old son who was just the mini version of his father with the wild blond curls and dazzling smile .. he only had her eyes but she was okay with that ._

_she watched him running with other two kids and felt a tear roll upon her cheek when she saw him , he was on the other end of the park eating ice cream and watching the two of them with a grin that reached his eyes , he waved to her and she smiled ...he always made her smile ._

…

_van pelt was in the texas for business and rigsby was home with the kids ._

_Lisbon insisted that she would stay with her since she had much space and that grace would save the hotel's money ._

' _so I know that doctor ..and I can introduce the two of you ..' grace said and Lisbon shook her head ' no , grace ..i don't want to ..' she said and grace groaned ' Teresa , will you ever date again ?' she asked ._

_Lisbon took a deep breath ' listen grace , a couple of months ago on patrick's fourth anniversary , I left Arthur with a baby sitter and went to a bar because I felt too bad and wanted to just forget every thing to stop the pain and there was that guy ..' she swallowed a lump in her throat ._

' _did you ..' asked grace and Lisbon shook her head immediately ' no I couldn't ..i ran away I could hear his voice in my head ..he is always there '_

' _I still love him ..he is still with me '._

_grace smile with sympathetic eyes and hugged her friend because she needs this ._

…

' _hey dad , I love you ..i really wish I had known you , but in a way I feel that I do know you ' Arthur jane put the flowers on his father's grave and wiped a tear ._

' _I know from your pictures that I look a lot like you but my mum says that I have more than just your looks ..especially when I make something that she doesn't approve or some trouble at school ..that's not my fault that teachers are just boring so I try to have some fun ' ._

_Lisbon came from behind the boy and put a hand on his shoulder ' come on little jane ..we will be late for the church '._

_the boy grinned , he really liked when she called him that , it related him more to his father and for moments he felt normal just like other kids who had fathers ' good bye dad ' he said and took his mother's hand as they turned around and left ._

…

_she looked at her grey hair in the mirror and the wrinkles under her eyes , she had witnessed her second grand daughter birth two days ago and the house was full of joy and baby cries and love ._

_she brushed her hair and went to bed when she put her head on the pillow she was looking again in those deep blue eyes and she felt the tears of joy on her cheeks ' oh .. I hadn't seen you for a long time , Patrick ..i thought you left me again '._

_he smiled and shook his head , he was as beautiful as ever ..he never grew older ' I promised you I would never leave you again , Teresa '._

_she smiled a watery smiled and gasped ' so this time you would stay , right ?' she asked hopefully and when he shook his head she cried even harder from disappointment ._

' _I won't stay but I will take you with me this time , will you come with me .teresa ?' he asked and she nodded eagerly ' yes , Arthur doesn't need me now , he has a beautiful family , I will go with you '._

_so he smiled and took her in his arms and she slept dreaming of Patrick , Arthur , happiness and whiteness '._

…_.._

' _it was a beautiful funeral , Arthur , you make them proud ' said cho and Arthur nodded putting the same mask his parents put along time ago ._

_grace wiped a tear and tightened her hold on rigsby's hand ' i am sure they are happy now ..they are together '._

_the team left and Arthur and took a long look on his father's and mother's grave when he felt a hand on his shoulder , he smiled at his wife emma ' let's go home ' she said and he took her hand , turned around and left ._

**_thank u for reading .. reviews are very nice ._**


End file.
